Sweet
by Phoebe Laura Halliwell
Summary: When three boys enter a polyamorous relationship, there's bound to be some confusion from the ones who know them. Seklaine fluff.


**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
>Written for Ariana's prompt for Seklaine: Sweet<strong>

Kurt first told it to Rachel and Mercedes. They were having a sleepover at Rachel's, watching cheesy movies. This one was a romantic chick-flick comedy, about a love triangle (not Twilight, this time, for which Kurt was grateful), and they were eating candies.  
><em>If the next one is strawberry flavoured, I'll tell them right now <em>he thought while reaching into the bowl.  
>It was apple flavoured.<br>Oh, well. It's not like a candy would tell Kurt Hummel what to do.  
>„It'd be the best if the three of them would just live together."<br>Mercedes scoffed, also reaching to the bowl.  
>„It's not that easy, really not. And maybe it wouldn't."<br>„But maybe it would."  
>„And what makes you think that? I really doubt you have experience in this field." Rachel rolled her eyes.<br>„For the matter of fact, I do."  
>Blaine first told it to Cooper. They were at home, sitting at the dinner table, even after their parents left, eating the apple pie their mother baked for dessert.<p>

„So, Blaine, you haven't said anything about Kurt. You are usually so talkative about him – are you two okay?"  
>Blaine nodded, and only replied after swallowing the bite he had in his mouth.<br>„Of course we are. We are perfect."  
>Cooper nodded, understanding.<br>„Does that Warbler still bothering you? That Sebastian?"  
>The younger Anderson just shook his head.<br>„Oh, no. He apologised and we are fine now."  
>„It's good that you are friends now, then."<br>Blaine couldn't help it, and smiled a little.  
>„Actually, Cooper, it's more than just that."<p>

Sebastian first told it to the Warblers. In fact, he was the first one to tell anyone. He just walked in the room, breathing in that sweet scent which was everyone at Dalton, but especially tha Warbler's choir room. He greeted everyone, and Jeff just looked up at him.  
>„You look especially happy today, Sebastian."<br>The boy just smirked at the blonde.  
>„I am happy, Jeff."<br>„Ah-ha!"  
>Sebastian turned around, and blinked at Nick, who was <em>sniffing<em> him.  
>„I recognise Blaine's cologne everywhere. Is this why you are so happy? Did you actually manipulated him into committing adultery with you behind Kurt's back?"<br>Sebastian tilted his head a little.  
>„I'm gonna ignore the fact now, that you still remember my boyfriend's scent, even after these months. So my answer is: yes I did, and no I didn't."<br>Nick just looked confused, and Sebastian smirked again.  
>„Yes, I did have sex with Blaine, as you were asking this in that roundabout way of yours. But no, definitely not behind Kurt's back. Well... in a literal way... no, that's still a no. He was facing us."<p>

„How did it go?"  
>Kurt jumped into the bed, climbing between his boyfriends. Plural. Gosh, it sounded so weird – but weird in a strange, fuzzy, warm way.<br>„Dad was pretty confused at first, and worried a little, if this is really what I want, or you know, not the two of you forcing me into it – but after I reassured him, that I'm happy, he didn't mind. Carole was okay with it, and Finn was even more confused than dad was, but when I told him that at least I don't want to get married when I'm seventeen, that made him shut up."  
>Sebastian chuckled, and pulled him closer, also reaching towards Blaine, so all three of them would be as close as possible.<br>„So... should we tell the New Directions tomorrow?"  
>Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>„Please. I told Rachel and Mercedes yesterday. Surely half of McKinley already knows."  
>Blaine let out a little laugh, and didn't stop smiling – not when Kurt snuggled between him and Sebastian, and the latter was caressing Blaine's arm.<br>„And what about your family, Blaine?"  
>Before he could answer, there was a soft knock on the door.<br>„Come in."  
>At Blaine's call, the door opened, and his mother walked in. She blinked a few times at the sight of the three boys, so close to each other in her son's bed, but in the and she didn't say a thing about it.<br>„I bought you boys some chocolate."  
>With that, she walked closer, placed it beside the bed, and quickly left the room.<br>„Well... you see. They are awkward with it, but not really hostile."  
>Blaine shrugged a little, opening the box, taking out one chocolate.<br>„It's good."  
>„Let me taste it." Sebastian smirked, leaning forward, kissing Blaine's lips. „You are right. It's good."<br>Blaine laughed, blushing a little, and Kurt just rolled his eyes between the two boys.  
>„Don't even mind me you two, I'll just be here, all alone, have all the chocolate, and all the fun without me, really, I'm fine."<br>Sebastian laughed at Kurt's sarcastic words, and softly kissed him as well.  
>„Now, don't be grumpy. It's not like we'd leave you out."<br>„No way." Blaine agreed, and Kurt just smiled.  
>And he had the feeling that from now on he'll smile a lot more.<p> 


End file.
